mobius_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedgehog (Life of Mobius)
Silver is from 200 years ruin future. He has chosen of this universe, had moved on to another place, which was peaceful. But, he cannot go back, because his wolrd where he was born was destoyed. Silver is kind-hearted, postive and well-meaning, driven by a strong sense of justice. He tends to be somewhat naive and immature. He was trained with psychokinetic abilities. His special abilies makes him a formable fighter. 7 years later Silver had arrived to Sonic's universe. He first met Sonic at the Emerald city. Has a brotherly relationship with him and Shadow. Silver, however could not cope to go back home, because his mother, Crystal has a mystery lover, leading to have an affair. Crystal tries to resist, Silver and his sister, Flowlight were upset. Which lead to their father, Iron demands who it was. Sonic, Blaze, Maria and Shadow demands to know who's Crystal's secret lover is.(see in the comic). History Dream of Disasters About 200 years in the future, Silver the Hedgehog is an average teenager, except for his strange and terrible dreams of a dying people. His nightmares goes chaos, which he cannot change the past in the future. Seven years later, he arrived to Sonic's universe, living in Emerald Illumination City. Silver also discovers the tip of the iceberg that is his destiny, in the form of Sonic and Shadow, with a crazy alternate dimension, and his own budding telekinetic powers. He first saw Sonic and Shadow at the Chaos Times Square. They need his help for declaring a war with Eggman, for stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Colours all around us Sonic and the others had arrived to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park" made up of several planet-sized attractions. Suspicious, Sonic and his friends, to investigate. They meet Yacker, who comes from a species of aliens known as Wisps. After managing to communicate with him, they learn that the other Wisps have been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, who plans to harness their energy for his nefarious schemes. Allying with the Wisps and using their special powers, Sonic soon learns that Dr. Eggman is transforming the Wisps into "Nega-Wisps" and using them as fuel for a mind control cannon, and make Earth the star attraction of his theme park. He visits multiple planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators that link them to the amusement park. When Dr. Eggman tries to fire the mind control cannon onto Sonic's world, a piece of wreckage, created by an earlier boss fight, causes a malfunction. As the amusement park prepares to explode, Sonic sends Tails back down to the space elevator while he faces off against Dr. Eggman as he uses the Nega-Wisps for his final contraption. With the help of the Wisps, Sonic defeats Dr. Eggman, sending him hurtling helplessly off, and returns safely to his world, where Yacker thanks them and bids them goodbye. Every night I'll be with you Blaze could not go with the others on the adventures, because she wants to be a normal teenager, which she was before, while with Silver. She has already finishing her job to guard the Sol Emeralds and goes back to Sonic's home dimension. Her new job is guarding the Chaos Emeralds. Having collected all the Sol Emeralds, Blaze was surprised that their power did not return her to her world. As she was contemplating this, Eggman Nega appeared in a giant mech. Blaze fought them, but they easily defeated her and drained the power of the Sol Emeralds. Hopeless about her plight, Blaze was surprised when Sonic and Silver showed up. He told her that the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds came from people's friendship and encouraged her to open up to other people and recognize the friends she made on her journey. Finally appreciating the value of friendship, and the need to accept help from others from time to time, Blaze began to realize the true power of the Sol Emeralds, recharging them and for the first time used their power to transform into Burning Blaze, Super Sonic amd Super Silver. She, Sonic and Silver successfully stopped Eggman Nega from taking over the cities, and at the same time repairing the tear in the space-time continuum and once again separating their worlds. Afterward, Sonic promise to let Blaze to be a new guardian of the Chaos Emerald alongside with Knuckles as a normal person. In her toughts, she disliked to be called 'princess' or 'queen', stays with her friends on her normal events from the beginining. She will able to hang out with the others. Family of the affairs Silver's mother, Crystal would embark on a long-running mystery affair with another resident after becoming bored with the lack of attention at home. The consequences are not only great for Crystal and Iron, but also for each individual suspect. After they return, Iron becomes suspicious of Crystal when he finds a ring Kat had pawned and she lies about it and a key that was found in the pub. He lies about going on an overnight trip and follows Crystal to a nearby flat, where he demands to know who Crystal is having an affair with. She insists she is trying to end it and refuses to name the man. He confronts to Sonic and his crew, and when Crystal calls Shadow's phone, he attacks Shadow. Crystal arrives and says it is not Shadow but actually Steve, Mina's psychotic, acoholic, father. Iron, then throws Crystal out in a violent rage, but Steve returns to the pub to apologise and play a message from Crystal. Instead of playing the one he has agreed to, where Crystal tells Steve to leave her alone, he instead plays one he has kept from the summer where Crystal asks to meet him and have sex. Iron hits Steve and demands him to never come to his life again. He then gives Steve his wedding ring to give to Crystal. Category:LOF Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males